Rose Petal
by Bluegarnet
Summary: Flora has discovered a huge secret that will change her life and the lives of all her friends. Can she really save the whole universe? And all on top of that, her biggest problem...can she tell Helia how she really feels? Warning: some mature content
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, I am trying my shot at Winx Club! Here goes…**

**I don't own Winx Club!**

Good People 

Third person POV

Flora sighed. She held the letter in her hand. Why didn't she have the courage to give it to him? Chatta was right. She had had her chance and she had blown it. Helia probably didn't like her anyway. He probably had a senior arty girlfriend back in his old school.

She walked back to the Alfea campus and up to her dorm room she shared with Bloom, Stella, Layla, Musa and Tecna. She found Bloom reading about new battle tactics for Paladin's class. Tecna was doing something on her computer and Musa was writing a new song. Stella was organizing her closet and Layla was nowhere to be seen.

Flora strolled over to her balcony and leaned her elbows on the railing. She couldn't stop thinking about Helia. He was so mysterious and handsome. There was something about him that she had never seen in any other guy before. Something just clicked when they met. At least, that was the way Flora felt.

"You okay?" Layla asked, coming up next to her.

"Huh? Oh! Yes, I'm alright." Flora said, startled.

"You know, if you want to talk about it, I'm here for you." Layla could sense there was something bugging Flora and she had a pretty good hunch it was about Helia.

"I'm okay, really."

"Flora, why don't you just tell him you like him?"

"I don't know. He probably doesn't feel the same way!"

"You don't know that. Besides, I see the way he acts around you. I guarantee you Helia is head over heels in love with you!"

"You think?"

"I don't think, I _know_."

"Thanks Layla!" Flora said, lifting her head up. She ran into the room and picked up the letter from her desk.

Flora charged down the steps to the main patio on campus. She took the bus to Magix and walked to the park. Perhaps she would find Helia in the same spot she had just an hour ago. But when she arrived there, place was empty.

Flora plopped down on the rock and put her head in her hands. What were her chances anyway? But Layla had said she knew Helia liked her and she never doubted her friends. They would never lie to her, she knew that.

"Flora?" a familiar voice said.

"Helia!" Flora said, startled.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh, you know… looking at the plants and stuff. After all I am the fairy of nature and all…"

"Right…" Helia said. He looked uncomfortable.

Could he really be struggling for things to say too? According to Stella, when boys did this they were crushing on you. Maybe Layla was right after all…

"So, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I came to sketch the plants and meditate like I usually do. My first session was interrupted." He smirked.

Flora blushed a deep poppy red.

"Sorry…" she apologized.

"Oh, it's okay. I quite enjoyed it actually."

"That's great! I mean it's nice to have a friend like you." Flora stammered. Helia came and sat down next to her. He showed her his art pieces.

"Wow, I love the one of the rose. It really captures the individuality of each petal and the stem looks like a real one."

"Thank you. It was intended to be like that."

Flora blushed again. Helia smiled at her.

"I see you haven't given that letter to your parents yet." He gestured toward the letter.

"Oh, actually why don't you hold onto it for me? I kind of have to go so you can look at it and tell me what you think." Flora thrushed the letter in his hands and ran off to the bus station.

Helia would figure it out and if he really did like her then he would say so (She hoped). But what if he didn't like her and thought of her as a coward for now sticking around to tell him how she really felt? What if he did like her, but all of a sudden he didn't like cowards? What if he never even liked her from the beginning and wanted just to be friends? Would her letter ruin their friendship? Would her fear destroy their friendship or bring it to the next level?

These were the questions that haunted her.

Evil People

Icy stretched and unfroze her two sisters, Darcy and Stormy.

"Uhg! My skirt is ruined!" Stormy complained.

"Quit your yappin', Stormy." Darcy snapped.

"Hello ladies." A strange voice said. The Trix turned around and faced an unfamiliar man.

He had dirt brown hair and his eyes were a dull brown like unhealthy soil. He was tall and his hair was in a neat ponytail. He had his ears pierced and was wearing guy hoops. One on his left ear and two on his right ear. He had a nose ring and a plain silver band on his ring finger.

"Who are you?" Icy demanded. She liked him from the minute she laid eyes on him. It was clear that this was the case for Darcy and Stormy too. She hoped that this guy wouldn't be like Lord Darkar or Valtor.

"I'm Marcus. I have heard many stories of the famous Trix and decided to make you an offer. If you help me in my quest I will grant you unlimited power. I am not like your previous masters. I will succeed. Unlike them, you will be my partners, not slaves. I have already the four pieces of the codex. I need the ultimate power. You think the Dragon Fire is the ultimate power, but it is not. There was a force that created the Dragon Fire. It was called the Rose Petal. It contains all the essences of the realms and planets. One fairy was born with this power. It was forgotten for centuries until that little – no – for – good fairy Flora was born."

The witches remained speechless. Finally Icy spoke, "Of course we will help you Marcus! This is the opportunity of a lifetime, right girls?"

"Oh, yes." Stormy and Darcy chorused together.

"We'll hide here, on this abandoned planet for now. This used to be the planet of the Rose, until it was destroyed by yours truly."

"Great! We'll leave right away."

"Before you go, here let me boost your powers and give you new crystals."

The witches transported themselves to the Alfea campus.

Good People

Flora returned to Alfea. She was just about to enter the building when it started hailing directly at her. She dodged it and made a run for the bushes.

"This should be easy!" Icy cackled.

"Yeah, from our previous battles, she was the weakest one. How could she have the Rose Petal?" Darcy retorted. She hated Flora most of all.  
Flora transformed into her Enchantix and was struck by Stormy's tornado. She suddenly felt a great amount of energy flowing through her and attacked.

"Earth Twist!" Flora yelled and the three witches lay on the ground.

"We'll get you for this, Flora!" Icy screeched and they were gone.

The other Winx girls came running up to her.

"Are you alright?" Layla asked.

"Yeah."

"You had a lot of power back there." Bloom commented.

"Do you know what it was from?" Tecna asked.

"I'm really not sure. This is the first time I felt anything like this."

"We better go ask Faragonda about this…" Musa added.

"Your eyes turned green when you were fighting the witches!" Stella said.

The Winx Club walked to Ms. Faragonda's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

The Winx entered the room and sat down.

"I saw what happened out there. I assume you want to know what happened, right Flora?"

"Yes, I do."

"Well, I knew this day would come. Flora you were born with the ultimate power, the Rose Petal. This force created the Dragon Fire and there is a part of it that is unleashed by the codex. You are the only one who can really activate the codex power. The Rose Petal posses the power to all the essences of the realms and planets within those realms. You Flora, hold the key of the universe in your hands."

The Winx remained dumbfounded.

"Me? But I wasn't destined for power! Bloom or one of the others were! Ms. Faragonda, tell me it's not true!" Flora pleaded. She was afraid. What if she made a mistake? What if something went wrong?

"I'm sorry, Flora. But if I told you it wasn't true, I would be lying to you." The principal of Alfea said. "You are destined to defeat all evil. I thought it might be able to be avoided, but it is inevitable now. Marcus, a wizard, wants the Rose Petal. The only way to get it is to capture you."

"Well, I for one will stand by you!" Bloom said, putting an arm on Flora's shoulder.

The other Winx girls remained hesitant.

"You guys, I know what's it's like to feel what Flora feels. I've been through it and I will help Flora." Bloom turned to face her other four friends.

"I'm in!" Layla walked over to Flora.

"Me too." Musa said.

"Count me too!" Tecna followed.

"Okay, but can I pick the outfits? If we're going to go on an expedition, then we need to dress accordingly dawling!" Stella said.

Everyone laughed.

"Winx Club Forever!"

"Can we get the Red Fountain boys to help us?" Stella added.

"I don't see why not." Ms. Faragonda said.

Flora stiffened. What would Helia say?

"Don't worry!" Layla whispered in her ear. She always knew whenever Flora was feeling upset about a certain black – haired boy.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! **

Good People

Flora lay on her bed at night; she couldn't sleep. Her? Why her? She knew she wasn't strong like Bloom, feisty like Stella, book – smart like Tecna, energetic like Layla, and brave like Musa. So why did she have to possess the power of the universe?

"_I didn't ask for this. All I wanted was to have a happy life with Helia and my friends."_ Flora thought.

Flora pushed the sheets aside and changed into her normal day clothes. She quietly crept out the door and outside into the courtyard.

Why, why, why? Flora could not come up with an explanation to why she possessed the ultimate power. She walked around the campus until she came to a bench and sat down. She put her head in her hands.

Suddenly she heard a rustle in the bushes. Slowly she got up and backed away. A tall figure emerged.

"Helia?" Flora croaked with surprise.

"Hey Flora. Are you okay?" he asked. He walked toward her and guided her back to the bench. They sat down and Helia placed a gentle arm around Flora. Flora laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. For once, she felt safe and even a bit of happiness.

"You heard?"

"Yeah, how do you feel?" Helia said.

"I'm alright I guess. I don't really know what to feel. I guess I really don't want this. I mean why did I have to have it?"

Helia released Flora from his embrace and looked at her for a long second. "Flora this is a really big step for you and I understand that but think about all the people who could be affected if you don't do something with your new powers."

Flora stared at Helia. She hadn't expected this so she didn't know how to react. "W- what?" was all she could manage to say. Had Helia just said what she was afraid he would say all along? That she was a coward? Flora got up and ran from the bench. She ran all the way to a grouping of trees, tears flying in all directions as she ran.

"No! I need more time to think!" a familiar voice was saying.

Flora peered around a tree to come across Musa and Riven.

"Seriously, what did I do wrong?" Riven was asking.

"It's not you – it's just I need more time to think about you – about us."

"Oh so now you're breaking up with me with the whole 'It's not you, it's me' thing? Great, Musa, just great." Riven snarled.

"No, no, no! I'm not breaking up with you, just _taking_ a break from you. Riven, something came up and I just need to think about if I want a relationship now."

"Is it another guy? I can change if you want me to."

Flora gasped. Musa was breaking up with Riven because of _her_? Why was Musa doing this? She didn't want to ruin any relationships or friendships between anyone because of her stupid power.

Helia was right. If she didn't do something everyone could be in danger. And even when there was no real danger, people were being hurt because of her.

Flora saw Musa run towards their dorms and Riven stalk off toward his bike. He put on his helmet and zoomed off into the starless night.

Flora thought of going to Helia but then she remembered she had made a complete fool out of herself. Would he still want to be with a coward like her? And now she was stuck with this mysterious power. How did it even work and how could she use it?

She headed back to the dorms and yawned. She fell onto her bed and slipped into a dreamless sleep.

Evil People

Icy, Darcy, and Stormy headed back to Marcus's hideout on the planet Rose, the birthplace of the Rose Petal power.

"Well ladies, it looks like you are a bit rusty but that's nothing a little dark magic can't fix." Marcus said from behind the Trix.

"We're terribly sorry. Our powers were weakened by all those years in ice." Icy said apologetically, hoping to become Marcus's favorite witch. And his leading lady.

"That's right." Darcy said, also hoping to gain Marcus's praise.

Stormy just nodded not having anything to say.

"Well it has been a long day so you witches can get some rest in the old castle ruins." Marcus said and headed off towards his own dwelling.

The three witches walked toward the torn down building and found a decent room to sleep in.

"I'll totally defeat that little rodent of a fairy." Darcy said.

"What was that Darcy?" Icy screeched.

"I mean w-we will." Darcy stammered.

"Guys, guys. We all know this is about Marcus. Seriously he totally adores me!" Stormy said from her bed while Darcy and Icy were face to face.

"Not true!" Icy and Darcy screamed in unison.

"Whatever. Let's just get some sleep to we can **really** defeat those sissy fairies. " Icy said and the three witches lay on their beds.

They were all thinking the same thing: Capture Flora and Marcus would be theirs.


	3. Chapter 3

Good People

Flora awoke, startled. She looked around and relaxed when she realized she was in her bed. Lying back down on the bed, she put her hands over her head and closed her eyes. Her mind kept trying to process the events of the past two days – her new powers, her talk with Helia, and the fact that Musa had broken up with River just for her sake.

She got up out of bed and went to the bathroom. As she washed her face she looked at herself in the mirror. "Why can't you just be brave for once and tell Helia how you feel? Why can't you be brave enough to control your new powers?" she whispered to herself.

Flora changed out of her old clothes and into some new ones. She picked out a pair of faded black jeans and cropped green shirt. She then slipped on her green wedged sandals and went out into the hallway. The halls were empty since classes were going on and the rest of the Winx was at Ms. Grizelda's lecture on safety.

Mrs. Faragonda had said to Flora that she could have a couple of days to digest all the information that she had learned. As she wandered aimlessly through the halls she ran into Sky and Brandon who were chatting casually about where they wanted to take Bloom and Stella for a date.

They fell silent as she approached them.

"Hey there Flora..." Brandon said. He kept shifting his weight from foot to foot.

"Hi!" Flora said with fake cheerfulness. She gave them a weak smile and shuffled off.

"Take care!" Sky called after her but she was already running down the large steps and onto the main campus of the school. It seemed she couldn't get a hold of her life and she didn't want to accept the fact that her life was about to change and in fact, was already changing.

She sat down on the green in the back of the school and sighed. She fiddled with a stalk of grass and jumped as someone sat next to her.

"Relax, it's just me." A soft voice said and it made Flora's heart skip a beat.

"Helia… W-w-what are you doing here?" Flora stammered.

"I was painting the forest when I saw you and you seemed a little down."

Flora flushed and looked down at the piece of grass she was playing with.

"Listen Flora, we really need to talk about –"

Flora covered her ears and bent her head down. This was so unlike her; the kind and quiet Flora would control herself and behave like a lady. Not like some child who couldn't even manage the powers of the universe.

Helia put a gentle hand on her shoulder. Flora still didn't look up but Helia began to speak anyway.

"I know this is hard for you, especially because of your new powers, but we really need to discuss the letter you gave me and about last night. I didn't mean to scare you or to insult you but I really believe that you can master your powers and fulfill your destiny. I fell in love with you because you were so kind and loving but I also saw courage and respect for others in you. You may not realize it now, but you are stronger than you think."

Flora opened her eyes and lifted her head. She looked into those shining greyish – blue eyes. "You really feel the same way?"

Helia took her hands and smiled softly. "Of course I do silly." And with that he kissed her gently on her lips.

His lips tasted like honey and he smelled of pine and ginger to her. For a moment all her worries faded and she was blissful. There was a feeling of tranquility in the air for those five seconds.

They came apart and each looked away, blushing.

"I should go. Just because I'm at Alfea now doesn't mean I still don't have training from Red Fountain. I will see you later, my flower." Helia said and kissed her once more on the lips. It was a sweet kiss, yet there was still a desirous passion in it.

Helia got up and walked gracefully toward the school. Flora smiled and touched her lips. She could still taste the lingering flavor of honey on her lips.

Just then, her Pixie, Chatta came flying toward her. "Flora, Flora! Mrs. Faragonda wants to see you! She said it's important! Oh Flora, I hope you're not in trouble! I really do! Hurry, hurry! Mrs. Faragonda wants to see you! Hurry Flora! Hurry –"

"Chatta, Chatta slow down. I'm coming!" Flora laughed softly. She got up and followed Chatta to the headmistress's office.

She knocked on the door and Mrs. Faragonda's voice said, "Come in dear."

Evil People

Icy, Darcy, and Stormy sat in their room among the ruins of the old castle in what used to be the planet of Rose. Obviously there were some feelings of resentment over Marcus but that was to be expected. After all, what type of witch wouldn't be attracted to a sexy wizard?

Darcy was meditating and chanting some weird spell of hers in an ancient language with her eyes closed while icy flipped through a magazine, looking at all the latest potions and concoctions the Magic Market had to offer. Stormy was rifling through her closet, looking at what clothes she had.

"I have nothing to wear!" Stormy screeched, throwing a pile of clothes across the room.

They hit Darcy right in the face and she fell on her behind with a thud. "What the fuck is wrong with you Stormy?"

"Sorry, but you were in the way." Stormy said, and turned back to her closet.

Darcy stood up and started zapping Stormy.

"Ouch! You bitch!" Stormy cried and was about to zap Darcy when Marcus entered the room.

He chuckled and said, "Now, now ladies. Let's not have a catfight."

Darcy and Stormy stopped immediately and looked at the dingy ground. Icy looked up from her magazine and stood up.

"Please excuse my immature companions. I assure you, I don't act like them." Icy smiled with a fake apologetic look.

Darcy and Stormy glared at the back of Icy's head as she smirked at Marcus who grinned sexily back at her.

"Anyway, I've come to tell you ladies that tomorrow we begin using the new crystals I created for you. Get a good night rest because it will take some practice before you can master you new powers. Goodnight." And with that, Marcus faded into the darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

Good People

"_Come in dear." _

Flora took a deep breath and quietly opened the door to the headmistress's office. Ms. Faragonda motioned for Flora to sit in a plush chair opposite her desk, indicating that this would be quite a long, serious talk.

Flora nimbly sat at the edge of the chair and waited patiently. She clenched her hands together to prevent herself from shaking; her stomach was exploding with fireworks and the seconds seemed to be going by at a rate that the rain clouds reach a desert.

"Flora, first of all I want you to know that I and the entire faculty at Alfea are extremely proud of you for handling the news of your new powers. You truly show potential, and to be honest more potential that we first expected.

"However I am not going to lie to you Flora; the road is very perilous and difficult. If you want to succeed and master the art of your powers – you need special training which only can be accomplished by hard work and determination. But in the end, everything will depend on you Flora. You are the only one who can really unlock the pure power of the Rose Petal." Ms. Faragonda finished.

Flora sat there in shock. She had always been a shy and hushed child, never shining in the spotlight. Maybe this was her chance at standing out and making a difference in someone's life. Finally she nodded slowly and said, "I'm ready to do this. I know the risks but I finally believe I can do this. I know I can."

The principal smiled and acquiesced. Flora got up and opened the door but before she left, she turned and said, "And Ms. F, you're wrong. There is one person who can help me."

And with that, she ran to go find that special person to tell him what she had accomplished. Because when she was in his arms, she felt an enormous amount of emotion that she had never felt in her life. Someone who made her heart race and her mind blank with contentment.

And when they touched, electricity raced through her. There were sparks flying and when they kissed Flora felt as if she were soaring high above the clouds like she did when she first got her Winx. It was the feeling that never returned to her until she met Helia.

"Flora! Flora!" a voice called from behind her.

"Guys! What are you doing out of class?"

"We wouldn't want to be uninformed." Musa winked.

"Definitely not an option." Stella added.

"Now spill!" Bloom mused.

"And don't leave out one detail." Layla said.

"Oh, let her speak already!" Tecna groaned but she smiled afterward.

"Well basically Ms. F said I have to go thorough intense training to fully master my powers and when it comes down to it, I will have to unlock the pure power by myself." Flora gulped but she offered a weak smile.

"Oh Flors." Layla whispered.

"I know you'll do amazing! I for one will do anything to help you." Stella cheered.

"Come on! One for Flora." Musa rooted.

"After all, there is a high probability you will succeed." Tecna stated matter of fact.

Bloom grinned and patted Flora on the back. "You can do this. Besides, girls I think we should get back to class since Flora has a visitor."

The girls giggled as Helia approached.

Flora blushed a deep crimson red.

"Catch you two lovebirds later!" Stella called merrily as the five girls walked back towards class.

Helia and Flora intertwined fingers and walked a ways into a small window alcove protected by flowing, satin curtains, blocking them from prying eyes and the outside world. Flora told him all that had happened in her meeting and when she finished she searched his eyes for a reaction but they were incredibly hard to read as any artist's eyes are.

Helia stared back at her with equal strength and finally began kissing her neck until he reached down to the line of her shirt. He stopped and looked away, ashamed that he had let himself unguarded.

"I'm sorry Flora; I don't know what got into me. But yes…yes I think you did the right thing and I am very satisfied with your reaction. You truly are becoming a confident young woman." He said flushed.

Flora's own face was heated like the sun but she secretly was thrilled at this new found lust that was brewing between her and Helia. After all, they had been together for high school and college and now that they were in finishing school, why not give it a try? Flora had never thought about these things before but she knew Stella and Brandon had long had sex. Bloom and Sky had done several times after their wedding and all of the other girls had as well.

"Helia," she breathed, "I'm ready when you are."

He stared at her for a second and then smiled playfully. He grabbed her and before she knew it, the two were entangled in a sea of limbs and rampant emotions.

Evil People

"I can't believe you would do that Icy!" Stormy shrieked after Marcus had disappeared.

"What do you think you were going to accomplish?" Darcy added, raging with anger.

"Sorry girls but if you don't step up your game, the train isn't going to wait for you when you're ready." Icy said, rolling her eyes and staring out into the deserted ruins of what once was the greatest magic center in the universe. She wondered what it was like when life had run on the now ashen meadows or when sounds could be heard throughout the deathly silent remnants.

But she quickly shook her head and reminded herself of what her purpose was. She didn't want to end up the same with the last two guys. Lord Darkar had used her to get to that bitch Bloom and Baltor didn't give a shit about her after he discovered his connection with the same mule. Not to mention that Marcus actually had potential.

There was something about him that made Icy feel like she had never before. He unnerved her and no guy had ever done that before. The way his intense eyes moved on her face, the way his hair fell curtaining his face, the way his body moved like a poised serpent ready for attack.

"HELL – OO!" Stormy howled.

"Were you not just listening?" Darcy said, exasperated.

"No sorry. I was thinking about better things than listen to you guys complain." Icy put a bored expression on her face and turned to the two girls next to her.

"Icy, look. We don't want to fight anymore okay? We want it to be like it used to. The three of us doing what we do best and no guy is going to come between us again. We promised ourselves this and the last two times it didn't work so three times the charm right?"

"Gee, Darc. Don't sound like a sappy pixie now." Stormy snickered.

Darcy glared at her but looked expectantly at Icy. Icy knew she should agree and move on because she truly did feel close to Darcy – just not with Stormy around. Stormy was loud and wild but Icy couldn't deny that she loved her that way. While Darcy was there for all her problems and needs in the past.

It seemed like eons ago when Icy had last spoken to Darcy about anything personal but that wasn't going to change now. She had to be on her guard; even with the two people she trusted the most.

"You're right. No more guys." Icy smiled a hesitant smile at them.

But she had other plans.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** **Sorry I haven't updated but thank you to everyone who read! I haven't written in over a year so sorry if the writing is terrible. I'm trying to get back into writing fics and I'll be working on finishing this one soon :) thanks again!**

Good People

_He stared at her for a second and then smiled playfully. He grabbed her and before she knew it, the two were entangled in a sea of limbs and rampant emotions._

Flora opened her eyes and turned over to be greeted by the sleeping face of Helia. He looked so angelic and innocent. She loved the way the sun's gentle rays peaked through the curtain and tickled his faced.

"_I can't believe I'm really here with him."_ Flora thought, _"This is exactly what I wanted."_

Helia stirred a little in his sleep and Flora sighed. She quietly crept out of bed and closed the door behind her. She made her way to the kitchen and got out a pan to make breakfast. Even if she could just go downstairs to the cafeteria and pick up a fantastic breakfast meal she wanted to make Helia a special breakfast.

"_I'll make him some scrambled eggs and toast." _ She told herself.

Just as she was going to crack the eggs she felt two arms wrap around her waist and someone breathed on her neck. "You should have let me cook breakfast."

Flora jumped and looked up to see Helia smiling at her.

"S-s-sorry it's not much." She stammered, turning as red as a tomato. Even if she knew Helia liked her she couldn't help but feel self-conscious. Every time she looked at him, her heart fluttered and her stomach did somersaults. It was like the first time they met except the impact was multiplied by a hundred.

"I think it's perfect." Helia said brightly as Flora set the plate down in front of him.

Flora sat down across from him and watched him as he devoured his breakfast.

"You aren't going to eat anything love?" Helia asked suddenly, looking up at her with intent grey eyes. Flora blushed at the word _love_.

"_Control yourself."_ She thought.

"Um, no I'm not really hungry." She replied with a small smile. All she wanted was to savor every moment of this.

"Open up then." Helia said and began to feed her a piece of toast.

"Huh?" Flora asked and Helia placed a piece of toast in Flora's open mouth.

"Helia!" Flora giggled once she was done.

"You're going to need your strength if you're going to begin special training today."

"Ugh, don't remind me." Flora huffed and cross her arms. Helia reached out over the table and brushed a loose piece of hair from her face. They stared into each other's eyes for a few moments until Stella barged in, "Flora! Mrs. F wants to see you- OH! Maybe I should just tell her you're busy."

"It's okay we were just about to get ready and find you guys." Helia said smoothly, clearly un-phased by the intrusion. Flora on the hand was completely frozen, but she quickly regained her composure.

"Y-yeah! I'll be there in ten minutes."

"I should probably get going too." Helia said and a Flora a quick kiss on her forehead. He went into the bedroom and walked past Stella out the door.

When he was gone Stella said, "I'll see you outside but you are _so_ going to dish later."

Flora nodded and smiled weakly, rising from the table. She changed quickly into her day clothes and rushed out to meet Mrs. F and the girls at the center of campus.

When she arrived, Tecna and Mrs. F were talking while Stella, Musa, and Bloom were discussing something about fashion and Layla was reading a magazine.

"There she is!" Musa called and waved as Flora approached them. Flora greeted them with a smile.

"Oh good now that everyone is here we can begin!" Mrs. Faragonda said, "Flora we are going to begin your special training today as Stella may have informed you. The reason that we have brought all you girls together is so that even though Flora holds the ultimate power to the Rose Petal you all need to learn how to work and fight together with this new found power. The Rose Petal may be the most dominant power, but Flora will need a team and support system. It's not going to be easy as I have said but I'm sure you are all capable since you have demonstrated in the past."

The girls nodded, taking in what Mrs. Faragonda was saying. Tecna looked very focused and Flora could see the wheels turning in her head, calculating and quantifying what this meant. Stella looked a little puzzled, still trying to come to terms with what was actually happening while determination fired in Bloom's eyes. Musa looked attentive while Layla was calm and collected as ever. Flora on the other hand was lost in thought and was still contemplating what Mrs. Faragonda had said. She was confused as to how _exactly_ they were going to unleash this power and strangely despite all everyone had said, even Helia, she wasn't sure she was the one who held such a great responsibility.

"_Oh well. We'll see how this turns out_." Flora assured herself. Besides she still couldn't believe that Helia actually _liked_ her. And for that she thanked her lucky stars.

"Now we begin…" Mrs. Faragonda said.

Evil People

Icy, Darcy, and Stormy sat at the long table in the old grand hall of the palace of Rose. Stormy chewed noisily on cereal as Darcy bit into a piece of toast, reading one of her ancient spell books. Icy was reading another one of her Magic Market magazines while sipping a cup of watery coffee. Marcus strolled into the room and took a seat at the head of the table, in between Darcy and Stormy. All three girls glanced at him as he sat down.

"So ladies how are we on this fine morning. No more fights I presume?" He smirked and chuckled a little. All the witches turned slightly red with embarrassment yet his laugh sent chills down their spines. In the back of her mind, Icy questioned why bit quickly pushed the thought away as Marcus began to speak again.

"As I mentioned yesterday we are going to begin training with your new crystals. They're quite difficult to master since they are at a high dark magic level and I am not sure where you all are at in terms of dark magic. I presume you have had training at that witch school yet the dark magic there was refined, as they didn't want anyone attempting to take over as you lovely ladies have tried. So before we start you're going to have to pass a small test. Sound good?" Marcus grinned manically.

Stormy looked a bit alarmed, Darcy was taken aback, and Icy herself was a little on edge but managed to keep a straight face. Each witch nodded slowly and once the information sunk in Stormy spoke up.

"What type of test exactly?"

"Well," Marcus began, "it just involves fighting one of my… creatures." He gave them a wry smile. "If you're ready we might as well begin right now."

He stood and the three followed him down a series of long, dark passageways. It smelled like old dirt and there was dankness in the air. They finally came to a long spiral stairway that seemed to lead into a hole of blackness and it was never-ending. After what seemed like eternity, the group reached the bottom of the stairs.

They were standing in a tunnel that had a filthy red carpet, stained with the perils of time, running along the floor in either direction that lead to darkness. A chill passed through the tunnel, tousling the hair of each witch. Icy got an unsettling feeling and Darcy and Stormy seemed to be experiencing the same sensation but Marcus seemed unaffected by it.

Marcus whistled and suddenly three eyes appeared to the right out of the darkness. They were bloodshot red like enormous garnets. A flurry of black feathers sailed through the air over the heads of the witches and landed in a random pattern on the grimy floor.

"This is Adrik, one of my large mutant crows. He was created out of dark energy. If you can defeat him then you are ready to start your training. If not, well … let's just say he's going to absorb your magic and you'll be left powerless. Good luck!" Marcus chimed.

"Oh and I'll be watching from my chambers." He added and with a zap he was gone.

Story gasped and Darcy muttered "great". Icy just stood there for a split second in shock but she wanted to show Marcus that she (and her companions but mostly herself) were not some pathetic and feeble pixies.

"_I'll show you Marcus. Just wait, you won't know who you're dealing with."_ She thought.

The three witches faced the darkness and prepared to fight …

**A/N: thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

Good People

"_Now we begin…" Mrs. Faragonda said._

"I have taken it upon myself to specially train you girls in the art of mastering how to battle against dark magic. When the Rose Petal was created, it was birthed from light magic; light magic originates from the depths of the earth and can be found throughout nature. For every dynamism, there must be an equal and opposite force hence that there is also dark magic. Dark magic is very fierce and if unleashed to its true power, it can be damaging to all of the Magic Realms. In addition, dark magic also originates from the depths of the earth and can also be found in nature." Mrs. Faragonda explained as the girls watched her wide-eyed and shocked.

"The trick, however, to mastering either form of magic is to know _where_ to look for it. Certain sources, like flowers for example, hold light magic whereas soil holds dark magic. Many animals in nature are masters of camouflage and nature itself is one; plants, animals, rocks etc. have the ability to conceal their magic. It all may seem strange now but once you learn how to utilize the magic in the flora and fauna it will become second nature to you." The headmaster continued, pausing to let all this information sink in.

For several moments, there was an eerie silence as Mrs. Faragonda closed her eyes and each girl was in their own world. Afterwards, Tecna was the first to speak.

"Is this why Flora is the one who possesses the ultimate power?"

The headmaster nodded and said, "Because Flora is the fairy of nature naturally she should be the one who is most in tuned with nature and will have a stronger connection to it than yourself for instance or any other fairy."

Musa cleared her throat, Bloom shuffled from foot to foot, Stella twirled a piece of her golden, flowing hair, Tecna looked like she was calculating something, and even Layla looked a bit perplexed. On the other hand, Flora remained completely still, trying to process what she had heard. Everything she thought to be true had been proven wrong. Her whole life had been ripped away from under her and left her exposed and even more vulnerable than before.

Suddenly, Flora sank to her knees and then moist tears began to flow. They came like an army rushing into battle and they wouldn't stop. Mrs. Faragonda had expected something like this and when the girls went to surround her, she signaled to them to stop. She shook her head and mouthed: "_It's best if we just stand here. She knows she is not alone but her heart has to be ready for this because when it all boils down in the end, she may be the only one left to save us all."_

The girls hung back, staring at the floor or the sky. Flora continued to weep like a lost child crying for their mother.

"_Why me?" _Flora thought, "_I didn't ask for this."_

"No one did." Layla finally said after a long pause.

"Huh?" Flora said, looking up to see Layla staring down at her with tears in her dark eyes. This sight startled Flora. Layla never cried; only when her kingdom was in jeopardy or when she thought Nabu had been injured. Flora also hadn't realized she had said her thoughts out loud.

"I said, no one asks for that type of power. Power not something that should be taken lightly. People abuse and misuse power everyday but it's when someone uses power for good and just things that it becomes true power. Not many people have the courage to use power for virtuous and moral things." Layla told Flora and extended an arm to help her friend up.

Flora stared at Layla, dumbfounded and suddenly feeling very weak. She envied Layla for her courage and wondered why Layla wasn't the one bestowed with the Rose Petal.

"Oh really, well why didn't _you_ get the Rose Petal if you think you know so much about power huh? Not everyone can be so wise as _you _Layla so why don't you just take it from me then?" Flora snarled with such disgust that everyone gasped. Flora had never spoken in such a manner before and even she was taken aback by her tone.

"Go on!" Flora screamed, "Fight me if you think you're so much better!"

Layla just glared at Flora, her dark eyes shining with the few tears she shed.

"Oh, what now? What? You can't fight me? Just like you couldn't fight the sorcerer who captured Nabu when you thought him dead?" Flora could see the hurt in Layla's eyes but she didn't care.

Finally Layal spoke with such a strange tone that no one recognized her voice, "Flora. What is that going to accomplish? My purpose is to help you as a friend and support you, not tear you to shreds. I only said those things to make you realize that you are so much stronger than you credit yourself, not out of malice. I thought they would help you see that if you can unlock the true potential of your power, you can truly shine."

Flora stood with her mouth agape and her arms hanging. Her limbs suddenly felt a thousand times heavier and her joints old and rusted; it felt as though she had not moved in centuries and were glued to one spot. The other girls stood off awkwardly to the side, trying to give Flora and Layla space. Mrs. Faragonda began to walk towards both girls and placed her hand on either of their shoulders.

"Flora, listen to Layla. She speaks words of truth and I could have not put it better myself. We all realize that this is a tough time for you since you feel bruised and battered yet you have all these wonderful people to help you and you do not take advantage of that." Mrs. Faragonda said, "Also I think we should all go inside and relax. Today has been a difficult day and we have all learned a lot. Tomorrow I want you girls to stay inside and just 'chill out' – that is what young people are using these days, no?"

Everyone giggled nervously and slowly began to walk back towards their respective rooms.

"I'm going to room with Stella for tonight." Bloom said when they got back to the dorms. "I think you may want your space, you know?"

"Yeah, that's fine. Thanks." Flora responded and waved a hand in Bloom's direction. Bloom exited the room carrying a couple of items she needed for the night.

She lay quietly on her bed and rolled over only to be greeted by a small, white envelope with her name written in distinctive cursive. She would know that handwriting anywhere. She quickly sat up and tore it open without trying to preserve the envelope like she usually did. Inside was a letter addressed to Flora. It read:

_My dearest Flora,_

_Every moment that we are apart is one that makes my heart cringe. I cannot always be with you and it makes me weep with misery. However, the moments that we share make my heart flutter like a dove flying for the first time. I am in debt to you; you truly have shown me what true love is and what it means to care about someone so much that you would give your life for them. _

_I know you are going through rough times but I want to remind you how wonderful, kind, and beautiful you are. If all else fails, remember that I love you like the endlessness of space and time and that my love will never cease. You are the sun and moon and everything brilliant about the world. _

_ Yours & Forever,_

_ Helia_

She reread it several times and her began to well up. She lay back in bed, holding up the letter to the glistening rays of the moon.

"I really fucked up big time." Flora whispered to herself. She couldn't believe how blind she had been; I mean Layla was trying to _help_ her and she had just cast her aside like she was the enemy. And then how could she every believe she was alone when she had Helia?

Flora curled up into a ball with Helia's letter in her hand.

"I really want to see you right now Helia." She said out into the open, empty room.

"Then you wish was granted." A voice came from the balcony outside. Flora jumped up and ran to open the door to the balcony.

"Helia?! What are you doing here? You know you could get caught, right? You should – " Flora babbled on and when Helia placed a finger to her lips, this silenced her.

"Then it's best if we go inside so we don't get caught standing out here." He smiled and led her back to the bed where they had laid together earlier that day.

"I heard what happened today and I wanted to make sure you were okay." He continued as the couple lay together in the soft rays of the moon. His arms wrapped around her like the calming waters of a warm lake and his breath on her neck was comforting. She could hear his heartbeat like the steady rhythm of a drum.

They stayed like that until the early morning, when the sun's rays crept up above the mountains and extended to the sky. Helia soundlessly tiptoed toward the door like the footsteps of a deer and blew an inaudible kiss towards Flora's sleeping figure. In the blink of an eye he was gone.

Flora sat up, groggy and dazed. It felt like she had been drinking too much and her insides hurt. She stretched and couldn't seem (or didn't _want_)to remember the events of yesterday.

"Let's see if I can make it through today without completely having another melt down." She muttered to herself as she walked to the bathroom. It seems she was having a lot of those lately.

She stripped down and turned the knob of the shower. The water was sizzling on her skin and it felt as though she was covered in scars and scabs. But she needed a wake-up call back to reality.

Bad People

All three witches lay on the muddy ground, panting and perspiration sliding down their foreheads. Their clothes were tattered and Darcy had a gash oozing blood on her left thigh.

"My skirt!" Stormy wailed.

"Oh just shut up already about your fucking skirt. Every time you complain when you have like 1000 other ones that look _exactly_ the same!" Darcy snapped.

Icy rubbed her temples as Stormy and Darcy insulted each other nonstop.

"_Does no one care that we actually have defeated Marcus's giant mutated crow thing? Or the fact that we look like we came back from the dead?"_ Icy thought to herself.

"Ladies, excellent job! Though I do suggest you uh take the day off tomorrow since you could use a little washing up." Marcus boomed, towering over them.

Darcy and Stormy fell quiet and Icy blinked up at him as if the sun were shining directly in her eyes. He offered her his hand and lifted her off the ground in one quick sweep. "_Wow he was strong." _ Icy gave him a lopsided grin that probably looked like she was drunk. He nodded and proceeded to help Darcy and Stormy to their feet.

Icy cringed and cursed to herself as her hands balled into fists.

"You all have done a marvelous job today. Dark magic is very powerful and hard to control as I have said before but for your first time being exposed to it, you did well. Obviously it is just going to get harder to master it but hey that's for you to find out and me to train." He smiled cynically.

Marcus zapped the three witches into their quarters and said, "Rest up because two days from now you may not know what have hit you. Until next training session ladies." In a puff of smoke he was gone.

"Is it just me or does every single part of your body hurt?" Stormy complained, ripping off her tattered clothes and falling back on her bed.

"I'm pretty sure we'll need more than a day to recover." Darcy commented, slipping into her own bed and turning over towards the wall. Clearly she did not want to be bothered.

Icy just sat on the windowsill and stared out at the barren lands.

"I can't believe we've never really dealt with _real_ dark magic." Icy said to no one in particular. She didn't expect a reply and as predicted, she didn't get one as both of the other witches had dozed off.

She then walked to her own bed and lay down with a gentle _thud_. For once in her life, she felt powerless and confused.


End file.
